


Young and In Love

by criminallaw100



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, frank gallagher is not piece of trash, mention of bipolar, mickey ian and svetlana are best friends, mickey ian svetlana are the same age, terry milkovich is not piece of cowshit, the gallaghers have money, the milkoviches have money
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminallaw100/pseuds/criminallaw100
Summary: No one told Ian that being in love with his bestfriend would be hard. He knew he was gay for a long time but at first, he thought his love for Mickey only because they were friends. Bestfriends. Turned out it was more than that. “Hey, Mick? I have something to tell you."





	Young and In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only been a week and nobody misses me, but hey I'm back!  
> I wanna say that I'm blessed some people gave my first fic a chance. sorry I made such a bad/sad ending because some people need stability in life.
> 
> in this story, Ian/Mickey/Svetlana are best friends and they are at the same age. The Gallaghers and The Milkoviches have money, they are not poor. another thing, Terry is a good dad because Mickey deserves a loving father/family.
> 
> please excuse my shitty english. enjoy!

No one told Ian that being in love with his bestfriend would be hard. He knew he was gay for a long time but at first, he thought his love for Mickey only because they were friends. Bestfriends. Turned out it was more than that. He had been keeping his feeling since they were in sophomore year. In their senior year, it was hard for him to hide his feeling for Mickey and jealousy towards Svetlana, the new girl who moved to their school in the junior year and somehow couldn’t be separated from Mickey since then. Sure, he liked Svetlana. Her “don’t give a fuck” demeanour made her special. She and Mickey shared some inside jokes which Ian didn’t know. Couple of times he asked Mickey if he and Svetlana were dating, Mickey always teased, “You jealous, Gallagher?”

Ian and Mickey were hanging out at the Gallaghers backyard, just the two of them. The other Gallaghers were inside. Mickey was laying on a spreaded blanket with Ian beside him, both were looking for shooting stars. “Hey, Mick? I have something to tell you,” Ian opened the conversation. He had been keeping something from Mickey, and that time was the perfect moment to tell him.

“Yeah, man. So do I,” Mickey replied, eyes still looking up to the sky.

“Let’s count to three and say it together like we always do.”

“One, two, three.”

“I am bipolar,” the sentence came out of Ian’s mouth, while Mickey said “I like you.”

Ian jolted up from the blanket and he must heard it wrong. Still in his disbelief, he asked “What? You’re gay? I thought you’re straight and gonna tell me you’re dating Svet.”

“Dating Svet? Fuck no! Even if I were into chick, she ain’t even close to my type,” Mickey was adjusting his body, facing Ian. “What’s bipolar? How? When did you know?” he asked.

“Mental illness. High-highs followed by low-lows, over and over,” Ian explained briefly. “You asked me how I got it? Genetic. Mental illness Russian roulette with Monica’s DNA as the bullet,” he continued. There was silent for a minute, then Ian told, “Last holiday, when you were out of the country. I had my first episode. Depression.”

Mickey remembered last holiday. When he called Ian, he never answered but Fiona instead. She told him that Ian was at Aunt Ginger’s house with Carl, Debbie and Liam and forgot his phone.

“So,” Ian singsonged, “Svet isn’t your type. What’s your type?” Ian smirked.

“Carrot top, pale skin, fucking alien looking,” it was very clear that Mickey’s face reddened, he bit his lower lip.

Ian could tell that Mickey blushed, he rarely saw Mickey like that. It was adorable, he couldn’t help to say, “Kiss me.” So Mickey did it. Ian’s lips were soft and tasted like orange juice. The way Mickey felt the kiss was new to him. It was something more additive than nicotine or alcohol. After a few moment, they came up for air, “Will we get in trouble if anyone finds out?” Ian asked, not sure if Mickey was out to anyone yet. “Fuck them. The world is ours,” Mickey replied and crushed his lips to Ian’s once again.

**********

It had been a month since Ian and Mickey were officially dating. They hadn’t told anyone yet, not even Svetlana who were practically their bestfriend too. They had the conversation to tell her but the timing was never perfect. Both of them didn’t want to make her felt left out after they opened up about the relationship. Ian, Mickey and Svetlana were on their way back home from school, and the couple thought it was the perfect time to tell her. Before she got out of the car, Ian stopped her, “Svet, we have something to tell you. We tell you this now not because we do not think you are unimportant for us, it’s because everything was still new and we don’t want a lot of people to know,” Ian hadn’t finished his speech when Svetlana cut him off, “You’re dating.”

Mickey and Ian’s eyes were wide open, “How do you know?” Mickey replied, his voice stammered.

“You two been eye fucking since I moved here. Only stupid fucking idiot can not see, even my grandparents in Russia can see,” she replied with her emotionless expression.

“You’re okay with this?” Ian pointed at himself and Mickey back and forth.

“Yeah,” she opened the car door and left the couple inside the car.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other then at Svetlana. They had been having conversation of how to tell her so it wouldn’t make her sad or left out, but her response to their relationship was less than what they expected. “Wow, we had conversation for nothing, Mick.”

**********

Twelve days after Ian and Mickey told Svetlana about their relationship was Grammy Gallagher’s birthday. The Gallagher would have a birthday dinner for Grammy, and Ian thought it was the perfect time to tell everyone he was dating Mickey. Every Gallagher invited their special person. Fiona invited JimmyJackSteve, Lip invited Amanda, Debbie invited Derek and her bestfriend Holly, Carl invited Bonnie and his bestfriend Nick, Liam was too young to have a special person or bestfriend, and Ian invited his special person also his bestfriend Mickey and his other bestfriend Svetlana.

The dinner was loud, typical Gallaghers. Everyone in the birthday dinner was happy and thankful for everything they had and wished Grammy Gallagher a long life. Before the dinner was done, Ian had to make his announcement. “Guys, guys can I have attention please?” the loud chatter became quiet. “I just wanna tell you that I and Mickey are dating.”

“I fucking knew it! Lip, Steve, Amanda, each of you owe me 50 bucks,” Fiona screamed happily that she won the bet. Ian looked around the dining table. He saw Lip, JimmyJackSteve and Amanda took some money out of their wallet. He also noticed Carl handed Debbie a good amount of money. “What the fuck?! You guys make this a bet?!”

“Yup,” they all answered in unison, including Grammy Gallagher.

“Grammy?!” Ian asked wondering what and who she had the bet with.

“Well, Frank, you ready to stay away from alcohol from a week, aren’t ya?” all the Gallaghers were laughing.

**********

Coming out was probably not the craziest shit Mickey had done. He did a bunch of crazy shits in his life but this one was different. This would decide whether or not he died. All of his life he had never known any family member who was part of LGBTQ+, that what made him afraid. Terry, his father, was a hard ass to his employees but as far as he knew, Terry was very good with family, he loved his family so much. Mickey kept thinking how he would run away if his coming out went wrong. He had money, maybe he would run away out of town. Hell, maybe out of country. Whatever happened after coming out, he had it covered.

It was almost dinner time, Mickey was playing Grand Theft Auto with his beloved boyfriend when Terry came home. Mandy, who were sitting on the floor with her drawing book with Svetlana, ran to Terry and welcomed him home. Their father looked happy coming home to his children and wife. Their mother called from the dining room because the dinner was ready. The old man, three bestfriends and an adorable 10 years old Mandy walked to the dining room to enjoy Milkovich mom’s cooking. The dinner went very well, Terry told everyone his day at the office and how he got the biggest project in his whole carreer. The dinner almost finished, Mickey looked at Ian and Svetlana, both of them nodded. “Pop, mom, I have to tell you something,” Mickey said, his voice a bit shaky.

“Oh my God! You got Svetlana pregnant, Mikhailo?” his mom was always worried about everything.

“As much as I love Mikhailo, I have better taste, Mrs.Milkovich,” Svetlana replied. Mickey playfully punched her arm.

“Shoot,” Terry told his son as he lit the cigarette.

A doubt was clearly shown in Mickey’s face. His pop could be the scariest person on earth, he almost backed off. “I…um… I’m gay,” Mickey shutted his eyes off, he had prepared for the worst.

There was silence for a moment, Mickey wanted to stand up and leave the room. Usually, silence meant someone’s dead. Until his pop said, “That’s all you wanna tell?” Mickey looked up into his pop’s face, he wanted to tell him that he was dating Ian but he wasn’t sure. Then, Svetlana blurred out, “Mickey and Ian together.”

“Let me tell you one thing, young man. I don’t give a shit if his dick up your ass or your dick up his ass,” Terry pointed at Ian and blew the smoke out.

Mickey’s face reddened to hear his pop’s response but he was pleased to hear it, “You’re okay with me being gay?”

“Fuck yes! You’re still my son.”

“Our son. We’re proud of you, Mikhailo,” his mom said.

“What is gay, Mickey?” the adorable Mandy Milkovich asked.

“You know when a boy likes girl and a girl likes boy?” Mandy nodded. “Well, there are also boys who like boy and girls who like girl,” Mandy paid so much attention to Mickey’s explanation. “In this case, I like boy.”

“So you like Ian because Ian is a boy?” she asked.

Mickey nodded, “Then, there are boys or girls who like both, boy and girl. Sometimes, there are people who are attracted to everyone and there are people who don’t get attracted to anyone,” he continued.

Mandy made funny faces, “I don’t understand.”

“You’ll understand when you get a little older, Mandy,” Milkovich mom told her daughter. Mickey felt relieved that everything went as how he planned it. He was glad that his parents were okay about it. He was thrilled to spend most of his time together with Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! X.


End file.
